It is desirable to maintain a relatively constant speed of rotation of an irrigation sprinkler regardless of nozzle size or pressure (i.e., mass flow rate and fluid velocity). This invention results in a large increase in braking torque for a small increase in rotational speed and therefore minimizes the change in rotational speed of the irrigation sprinkler when nozzle size or pressure is changed.
For many years, a braking system has been in use for sprinkler deflector plates that utilizes a rotor that is immersed in a viscous fluid. The rotor is connected to a shaft which transmits the energy of the rotating sprinkler or deflector plate into the viscous-braking mechanism. The rotor, viscous fluid and a portion of the shaft are contained within a sealed housing. As the shaft and rotor rotate, the viscous fluid is sheared between the rotor and the housing. As the shear rate increases, the braking torque that retards the shaft rotation also increases. As a matter of operation, the shear rate increases due to an increase in the rotational speed of the shaft and therefore the surface speed of the rotor. As a matter of design, the shear rate can be increased by decreasing the gap between the rotor and the housing.
It is desirable to avoid requiring the shaft to move axially in and out of the housing. Axial movement can drag water and other contaminants into the seal and thereby cause water intrusion and/or excessive wear. Additionally, as the shaft moves into the housing, it pressurizes the fluid chamber, which can cause excess seal friction and seal wear unless an expansion chamber is added.